User blog:Nexter-0/Nexter's Departure
For one last time, Hello, Imaginaughts wiki. Long time, no see. As most of you know, i refer to myself by my Internet Allias, Nexter...So, it should be obvious by the blog title of what's happening. Why? Why am i finally officially 'Leaving', you may be thinking? It's pretty simple, and so i will not bother wasting time making 3+ paragraphs about why right here. In short, i've dug myself too deep to climb back out. With my utter failure when i first joined the wiki, e.g. Never using periods, always spelling wrong, and making too many junk pages being the failure (I've really become a 'Grammar Nazi' you could say). I've flubbed it up, i've tried to convince myself more than anybody else that i would make an effort to restart, but i'm also lying to myself when i say i can restart completely. Also, that 'Prank' the CustomBionicleWikiers pulled on us a while ago helped me see actually how blatantly horrid i was at story-writing. TL:DR Thought i could restart on Wikia by making a new account and a blog post earlier, I was wrong. What will become of 'FoD'? Ah, yes, 'FoD'/Forces of Darkness, my first attempt to let my imagination run wild in a slightly legit form of a story. Same thing happened here as to restarting on the wiki: I assumed making all those blogs and always assuring myself i would revamp it and complete it someday would make it somehow magically finish itself. Again, sadly, wrong. For the most part, FoD was just a project, or a test for me. I wanted to see if i should ever pursue Writing some day, and how it would turn out. Of course, as you already know, that failed too, and i was shoveling up dirt for my own jail cell with every excuse for a 'Chapter' i wrote. There won't be a way i can leave the wiki and continue this story experiment, so it's going to have to end up as that old, rusty, forgotten project of the wiki. It'd be nice if pages could be deleted some how, too, for that. What will become of Nex's whole Storyline? Anything can be taken from my old rusty stupidly thought out characters and other ideas. ^.^ Somebody could clean up, say, the whole Matrix idea someday, and use them for whatever they like. Point being, i'm abandoning my storyline shizz along with FoD and Imaginaughts wikia, and it's all up for grabs. What next? I've beem considering this for a while, and i'm pretty sure of what i've picked. No, i'm not completely giving up Wikia, and i'm just leaving Imaginaughts wikia. Despite what the CustomBionicle community has done to help me throw a pity party for myself, i've planned on trying to set back up life there. I've gotten back into Bionicles, and with the little pieces i have, and with the small experience i now have of Stories, and Characters, and what NOT to do with them, i'm going to try to blend in with that community again. Gonna set up some solid characters, not get too cocky with the possibilities and ideas i get, and maybe sometime start one story, maybe two. This new paragraph right here isn't really a new one, i just felt the one above was getting too long to continue on. :3 I'm not ashamed of being a contributor on Imaginaughts, it's just that, well, let's be frank, this wikia doesn't have a good 'Backstory' with CBW...And no, i'm not proposing the idea that i'm leaving Imaginaughts just so i'm not judged on CBW. Wrapping it up You guys cool friends, clever, imaginary people, and i wish this wiki a good future, it deserves it. In a final sentence, goodbye folks, and good luck. (Despite the anti-climatic value of what i'm typing right now, i will still hang around long enough to see and respond to some replies to this blog, but other than that, Nex out.) Category:Blog posts